


Tell me I'm just a Baby, Honey

by donchaeds



Series: the monster and the man - helliam/willry one shots collection [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole William, Charismatic William, Cheating, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Depressed Henry Emily, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Timeline Friendly, basically Canon William, nsfw of course, on both sides but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donchaeds/pseuds/donchaeds
Summary: “You look...” Henry swallowed.On the verge of something terrible. Calculating. Inhuman. Scary. A stranger.“Upset”, he eventually finished.“Yeah, well. Someone just stopped me from stepping outside of this shithole and have me a damn cigarette.”A cold-blooded shiver trailed his way under Henry’s flesh. The instinctive, compelling acknowledgment of the fact that William was not to leave that room.or: Henry notices William's weird behaviour and a sudden intuition compells him to keep him in the room with him. Angsty sex ensues.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: the monster and the man - helliam/willry one shots collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987195
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Tell me I'm just a Baby, Honey

  
“Where... are you going?” Henry managed to ask as soon as he spotted his partner leaving the chair he had been sitting in for the last couple hours, his slender body strolling to the door.

“Smoke”, William replied. His eyes didn’t even linger on his friend as he answered the question.

 _Bullshit_ , Henry immediately thought. He almost said it aloud. His lower lip trembling as he caught himself from stuttering out that single word, he looked at his sweaty palms and then back at William, his silhouette dark in the doorframe.

“Wait”, was what Henry actually said. He noticed how the grip on the door handle immediately tightened as William stopped in his tracks and mechanically paused his movements.

“Yes, Henry?”

“Are you-“ the shorter man mulled over the words that had yet to leave his mouth.

William seemed tense. Cold, as he had been in the past few months. But this coolness was accompanied a strong, additional vibration coming off from him. His body was still in place, yet it looked charged with an incredibly powerful energy. William did not “look” still.

He looked eager.

“Are you okay? Is everything okay?”

William let out a surprised chuckle. He eventually turned around, only partly closing the door, in order to keep some sense of privacy while he finally met his partner’s gaze and proceeded to give him somewhat of an answer.

“I’m doing great, Henry”, he stirred his lips in a forceful smile. No, Henry thought - forceful was not quite the word. It felt... mocking. A mocking grin and two piercing blue eyes that refused to match it.

Henry pondered the option of letting go. He already felt his shoulders tensing and his mind drifting off to the consequences of whatever he would choose to say.

He could leave William be. He could ignore whatever he thought had been going on and let the man storm off to wherever he was actually planning on going, as he’d been in the past few weeks with no further explanation and that same mechanical, yet determined and lively look on his facial features that made him almost unrecognizable to his college friend’s concerned eyes.

That possibility was immediately crossed off his brain, yet not quickly enough to stop it from filling his thoughts with genuine dread. But… why? He frantically lowered his gaze to avoid the sight of what used to be a friend, who he felt like he hadn’t known for months. And what pained Henry the most was the fact that no one but him had seemed to catch up on his change of behaviour. William, all things considered, still smooth-talked his way into things, and elegantly controlled his body to fulfill his daily tasks.

Until he _didn’t_ anymore. Until he ran out of patience, and either excused himself to leave to where the fuck ever or, when no stranger to impress was around, simply dropped everything he was doing only to leave with no explanation.

“You look...” Henry swallowed.

  
  
_On the verge of something terrible_. Calculating. _Inhuman_. Scary. _A stranger._

“Upset”, he eventually finished.

“Yeah, well. Someone just stopped me from stepping outside of this shithole and have me a damn cigarette.”

He’d dropped the fake smile, Henry registered as he started fidgeting with the pen he’d been holding. Scary, he’d thought. Now he could actually see it. The man’s ice-like glare, the way it stung just to look at. Dilated pupils trembling in place. _Eager_.

A cold-blooded shiver trailed his way under Henry’s flesh. The instinctive, compelling acknowledgment of the fact that William was not to leave that room.

He gathered all his composure and gritted his teeth behind his lips, looking somewhere next to the man’s face.

“There’s still work to do. You can’t just leave for a smoke during opening hours,”

“I’m the owner, I can do whatever the fuck I - “

“multiple kids have gone missing in the last six months and it is our duty to keep an eye on the children out there and...”

“Henry.”

William’s eyes sharply ajar, his knuckles almost white around the handle. His irises seemed to burn in what Henry interpreted as rage, but would have otherwise been able to condensate _pride_ just fine.

“I am leaving, right now.”

He turned his back to the room, sliding the door open and stepping through its frame.

_No,_ Henry’s brain screamed at him. _Stop him, he can’t leave, stop him, he’s going to-_

Before he knew it, he was standing by the door, one of his hands clawing at William’s stiff wrist. His eyes fervently flickered from the image of that painful grip, and the sight of his friend’s face. A shiver shook his whole body in fear, but his desperation kept him from loosening his touch around the cold tissue of skin.  
  
William slowly exhaled, side-eyeing the man in front of him with that homicidal blue.

He harshly tugged at his own restrained limb and successfully pushed his partner off him.

“What the fuck...” he started, reaching for the other man’s throat to corner him against the closest wall, “do you think you’re doing.”

William’s grip on Henry’s neck was firm, but not tight enough to actually choke him, which found him at lack of a reasonable explanation as to why he was struggling so hard to breathe.

His eyes refused to take in the picture of his business partner as a whole, and rather zoomed in to every single feature that partook it. His pupils frantically jumped from the arm that was restraining him to his furrowed brows, then to his stiffened neck and shoulders and then back to his mad driven stare that had scared him so much. That still scared him as much.

He snapped his face to the side, now refusing to be subjected to their intimidating stance. Swallowed a painfully big amount of air, shut his eyes together and spoke once again.

“Please don’t leave Will please”

And William… seemed to relax just the tiniest bit at that display of submissive stubbornness. Either his grip on Henry’s neck had loosened, or the latter was getting gradually number and closer to passing out due to the amount of emotions that were fuelling his destructive mind at that moment.

“Give me one actual reason to not leave”, the taller man spoke lowly, leaning not even a few inches away from Henry’s personal space, yet enough for the other man to notice and find his way back to looking directly at him. Henry’s lips parted, with the need to do as instructed as soon as he could, before it was too late. Yet he couldn’t think of anything that would actually keep his partner from leaving, no matter how much he felt like he had to.

“Please” he repeated, defeated, desperate. _William would leave, something awful would happen, he would not be able to prevent it, and then it’d be_ too late _to_ –

A frustrated whimper left William’s mouth. Henry had almost missed it, but not quite. What he certainly didn’t miss was the following movement of those dark pupils quickly trailing their path all over his body and then back to his face.

 _Oh_.

“Will”, he called. His shoulder still flush against the wall, he guided his own waist to move away from its surface and the slightest amount towards the other man. “Please.”

William filled back the space he had sort-of-left what felt like not more than a couple of minutes before. Had they been studying each other’s actions for that long? Henry couldn’t bring himself to answer that question when William’s free arm – the one that wasn’t holding his _throat_ against a _wall_ – reached for the right side of his hips and forced them to join his shoulders back on the cold surface; all without tearing his wondering eyes away from Henry’s face, who couldn’t help but whimper, himself.

“Oh Henry,” he spoke through his newfound smirk, too close for comfort to the shorter man’s lips. “is this what you wanted?”

His left hand started slowly rubbing circles against Henry’s hipbone, the right one still gripping at his neck. “You could have just asked, darling.”

Fuck. William hadn’t called him that ever since- ever since Charlie was born. Hadn’t touched him like that for what felt like ages. He fluttered his eyes shut, nodding weakly and squirmed to meet the man’s touch. He let out a relieved breath - one that William could easily interpret as one of pleasure - as he noticed that whatever he had been doing was actually _working_.

He could not stop now. He had to keep him there. Entertained. Harmless.

He let his eyelashes flutter once again, this time on purpose, and parted his pink lips open.

“Will” he breathed, _moaned_ , almost – “please, I’ve missed you so _much-_ ”

William took a leap forward, launching his mouth to meet Henry’s, harshly, on purpose. The hand on his neck went to meet his chin, using his thumb to pry the other man’s bottom lip open and shove his tongue in its place.

Henry went scarlet, catching himself moaning at the forceful action. William relished in the sound, leaning impossibly closer as if to swallow it whole. He smirked against his lips when he finally felt Henry’s hands gripping at his shoulders to ground himself.

“And I thought your nice little family had _unwhored_ you”, William went as far as laughing as he murmured it, his chuckle ringing in Henry’s ears like an siren bell going off in his brain, the reminder of his wife and daughter tying knots in his lungs and guts, like William knew it would.

He closed his eyes shut as the taller man trailed his kisses down to his jaw, neck, and freckle-sprinkled collarbones. He was doing this for a purpose, he reminded himself. Yet it felt so good, and his hips stuttered forward, seeking that much-needed contact he had denied himself for so long. He kept one of his hands on William’s shoulder, tugging at it for closure, while letting the other one wander upwards and intertwine itself with William’s dark locks. He focused on his breathing, or he tried to, at least. He felt feverish. Part of him hoped this would end soon, and that it would be enough to calm his partner down. The other part let out a sinful moan and bucked his hips forward when he felt William groping his groin.

“Oh my God Will _please_ , oh my-“

He felt the grip the man’s hand tighten and his own body fight to both escape and encourage it.

“Keep begging like that and I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you,” William replied casually, as if he were talking about the weather. Henry shivered at that. Why the fuck would he say something like that, how did that even make any sense? He gasped when he felt the man unbuckling his belt, and froze at the sound of his following, huskily spoken words. “You have too much power over me, Henry. That’s not something I can afford to happen.”

Did he, now? ‘Cause all Henry felt now was powerless and helpless.

He leaned into William’s touch, pliant, while the taller man stripped him out of his clothes and wrapped his fingers around Henry’s girth. He felt his head rolling behind, clenched his teeth in a hiss and shut his eyes tight behind his lids. That earned him a growl from the man towering over him, who proceeded to unbutton his flannel and trail his free hand over his chest, down to his waist and gripping at the flesh there.

He receptively registered William’s head lowering to his shoulder’s height, leaving a wet kiss against his collarbone and breathing his way down his chest. Before he knew it, Henry had snapped his eyes open at the ceiling, his waist impulsively flushing itself against the wall to escape the other man’s touch. He looked at his own chest, taking in the picture of an overly pleased William devilishly grinning against the red, swollen nipple he had just _bitten_. He stared at his calculating eyes, an imbalanced mixture of surprise and accusation pent up in his chest, but his partner barely flinched. He tightened his grip on both Henry’s side waist and his growing erection, without tearing his lustful gaze away from his lost one. He proceeded to blow some agonizingly cold air on the sore tissue of flesh he had bitten and longingly took in the picture of his _darling_ tensing at his every move.

“You taste sweeter than I remembered”, he commented. Henry was not quite sure how to answer that, but he felt like he didn’t need to when the other man, now basically bent down to the height of his chest, laid his tongue flat against the other nipple he had yet to torture.

He shivered against the wall, waiting for William to take him by surprise again. He didn’t, which led him to craft a reply and hand it to him as soon as he managed to regulate his own breathing. “You are harsher than you used to be.”

And this asshole, he fucking – he straight up _laughed_ at his accusation. He rose back to his full height, both his hands leaving Henry’s body to caress his flushed cheeks. “Yeah, well,” he traced the shape of his cheekbones with each thumb, making his way to his lips with one of them and relishing in the submissive acceptance with which Henry was letting him pry his mouth open once again. “You are more married than you used to be”, he stated, matter-of-factly.

Henry’s eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowed in sudden irritation. “What? I – _!_ ” 

His answer died in his mouth, pushed back inside by two of William’s intrusively long fingers.

He locked his eyes on William’s frowning forehead, reluctantly yet undeniably accepting the feeling of his digits poking at the insides of his cheeks. He realized, by the way his face was grimacing, that he hadn’t been joking. He’d sounded bitter. But he didn’t have any _right_ to be, _he_ had been the first one to-

The sudden switch of pacing of William’s fingers, now roughly aiming for the back of his throat as they repeatedly slid on his tongue and backwards, interrupted his train of thought once again. He felt his eyes glossing with a thin layer of tears and an impellent need to cough the intruders out of his mouth. His partner, or former friend, maybe former _lover_ , seemed too caught in the action to notice, or rather, to care. He was meticulously aiming for the farthest he could reach, a somewhat professional attire on his features, almost as if he were teasing the spring lock of one of their suits and testing his ability not to have it snap shut around his knuckles.

Either way, he didn’t stop until he decided it was time to, leaving Henry to gag on his own saliva and handle his teary eyes for a bunch of… minutes, or whatever. When he was satisfied with his work he removed his slender fingers, coated in an impressive amount of spit, from his partner’s mouth, and left them hanging just beside him, taking his time to caress Henry’s reddened face with his dry hand.

Henry was panting, heavily, struggling to catch up with his updated surroundings. Part of his brain was fuzzy, his throat thoroughly fucked, his whole body shaking and bare. Yet, there was still something he had to say. So he swallowed some more oxygen, forced his sore lips to articulate his words, and his voice to produce sound, fixating his gaze upon William’s features.

“You were-” he coughed, his voice raspier and shakier than he ever thought it could get. He felt William’s hand, the one resting on his cheekbone, twitch violently at the sound. Sadistic piece of… “the first one. To get married.”

The taller man smiled bitterly. “You were the first one to make it mean something”, he argued. Henry could nothing but swallow, hurt, but not quite surprised by the revelation. William had gotten married to complete his picture perfect portrait, and hardly ever seemed to actually care about his own _kids_ , let alone his wife, before she left him. Unlike his partner, Henry loved his daughter, he loved his wife, he could have never…

His stomach felt sick, William’s dilated pupils upon his skin silently calling out his every single word. He exhaled, resignedly. Silence filled all the blanks.

He felt William’s thumb collecting something from his left cheek, a moment later realizing it must have been one of his tears. He smeared it between his thumb and index finger, then uncomfortably placed his left palm on his right shoulder and let it linger there for a few instants. Henry relaxed against its tenderness.

“I’m going to fuck you now”, the taller man spoke, locking the grip on his shoulders and leveraging on it to spin Henry around, chest to wall. He tore what was left of his partner’s trousers off him, parted his cheeks by keeping one to the side, and stuffed both his wet fingers inside him, all the way.

Henry stabbed his teeth through his bottom lip and shut his eyes tightly, getting rid of the last few tears that had managed to get stuck on his lashes. Painfully pushing his knuckles against the wall before him, he shifted his entire bodyweight forward and let his waist bend backwards to easy William’s access. To let him have is way with him. _Finally_.

God, the stretch was painful. Both because William’s hands were just like… _that_ , and because _he_ hadn’t done this for three years, not even to himself. It felt overwhelming. More so now that his partner had stopped avoiding giving him any pleasure from this, angling his fingers to spread open and to thrust straight down while he possessively pinched his flesh with his other hand.

Henry heard himself whimpering, his body shaking against the wall and squirming to meet William’s thrusts.

Something about the whole thing – the feeling of William’s breath on his bare shoulder, the familiar stretch, the pain that came with it – felt oddly relieving and somewhat grounding. That’s what William had suggested the first time they had done this. _“You are overreacting, darling, relax. The examiners were amused by your work. Why don’t you let me help you switch that smart brain off?”_

And it had worked just fine. Henry almost felt like laughing at the sweet sweet memory. That was when the man behind him decided to stop, or, to _start_ , messing with him, and hit his sweet spot first try.

Henry wasn’t able to stop himself from giggling, then moaning, then something in between. His brain felt like floating. He could take this. He could take anything.

“Having fun, darling?” William caught on his behaviour as he kept drilling his fingers inside of his partner at an agonizingly regular pace. He loosened his grip on Henry’s soft arse, then settling for leaving it altogether and come back to it with a sound slap. He relished in the sound of Henry’s sudden hiss.

“I was – ” he whimpered, “thinking… about the first time you fucked me” he managed to say, a playful smile plastered on his reddened face. He could feel William’s amusement as soon as his words left his mouth.

“I remember that, love. You were so uptight I felt I had to do something”, he replied, engaging in the memory.

“Liar”, Henry breathed out “You had been waiting for your chance to take me. You had been waiting since the first time you laid your eyes upon me.”

William scissored his fingers right against Henry’s sweet spot, for the sake of having him squirm and tremble around them. He dug his teeth into his shoulder, without actually shutting them closed around it.

“I was, yeah” he whispered in his partner’s year, “and you let me”.

Henry turned his head to the side, his caramel eyes seeking the reciprocated gaze of his lover. He was met by that same cold, energetic shade of blue that taunted his every movement ever since the very first time. He accepted it, and leaned in to kiss William’s blood red lips. It felt familiar, comforting. The farthest thing from _scary_ something could be.

William was soon to break the kiss. He removed his fingers from where he’d stuffed them too long before, and left Henry whimpering at the cold feeling of emptiness that replaced them.

“As I aforementioned, darling”, he started, finally unbuckling his own belt and freeing his erection from those two-too-many layers, “I’m going to fuck you now”.

He took a painful grasp of Henry’s flesh from the side of his waist and manhandled him to meet his own hips.

“Do it. Please” the man in front of him whispered, almost too low for him to catch. Yet, William nodded his head in affirmation and thrust his hips forward, forcing his way inside Henry’s walls like he’d fantasized about in the earlier three years. Like he’d _been_ fantasizing about, when he had met that sweet mess of a human in that boring law class for the first time.

His body now flush with Henry’s, he secured both his arms around his entire torso, possessively giving him no way to escape. He sensed Henry’s thoughts emptying his head, realizing how his muscles were completely giving in and lying, pliant, under his hands _. Sweet, poor Henry_ , he thought. _This really gets to you even after all this time_.

He thrust his hips backwards, slowly, until almost none of him was inside that sweet heat anymore, only to thrust violently and swiftly back in. He took a second to relish in the image of Henry snapping out of his bliss, without actually giving him time to adjust to both the uncomfortable feeling and his surroundings, and repeated the exact same process, smirking in ecstasy and anticipation. He took in Henry’s face grimacing in pain, as the burn finally got to him and had him letting out a moan that sounded delightfully close to a scream. And he did it again, and again, and again, until his partner’s voice and whimpers and irregular breathing were all that filled the room, along with that familiar flesh-hitting-flesh sound that they were creating together.

“You are, _ugh_ – so tight for me, baby”, he grunted, pleased.

“So good, like you always were”.

Henry found himself once again tightening his hands into fists that dug his fingernails into the soft of his palms. The overlapping of pain and pleasure was unbearable, too new to be considered comforting - yet _too_ natural to resist. Maybe, simply too much.

And William was so good at this. He managed to keep hitting his spot dead on, while also stretching him from the inside. His arms were wrapped around his waist comfortingly as they also forced Henry’s body to keep meeting his thrusts right in the middle. Too much for his body, and maybe just what his mind needed.

He tried to relax his tense muscles. He kept moaning, that was all he apparently managed to do on a physical level, and surrendered his body to whatever William pleased to do with it.

“William” he mumbled before he even realized he was going to. He was met by condescending nod and a tender caress from the hands on his waist.

“Will…” he repeated, his voice as sweet as it ever managed to be.

“Yes, Henry?” his partner replied on an unbelievably harsh thrust that sent Henry to tears as he was split open by his cock.

“That time…” William didn’t need to wonder which one, and let him continue. “You thought you were manipulating me, didn’t you?”

He felt one of the taller man’s hands leaving his torso to eventually find and wrap around his neglected erection. He sighed, relief filling his lungs, not expecting William to actually answer.

“You think you are manipulating me now, aren’t you?” is the sentence that took him by surprise and immediately made him oddly uncomfortable. He felt the urge to ask for clarification, but William was quick to change the subject, as if he’d been talking about something trivial.

“I never thought I could have a chance to manipulate you, Henry”, he explained while his fingers agonizingly lingered around him, distracting him. “You were the smartest person I had ever met. You amazed me.”

Henry’s stomach felt like fluttering, and he was unsure whether the reason had been William’s tender words of admiration or how close he actually felt to coming.

“Will, please – “ his voice broke out, needy and tired and hoarse and wet.

“Henry” the taller man spoke, his hand suddenly gripping Henry’s cock and beginning to stroke it properly. He fucked his way into his partner’s insides and all the way back at an atrocious pace, staring down at where their bodies met and placing his forehead against the other man’s shoulder. “Come for me, will you?”

And Henry, the whipped mess that he was, did it as soon as he was instructed to, releasing himself on their office’s wall and inside his partner’s fist. He moaned and sobbed while coming down from the intense feeling, patiently waiting for his _lover_ to mirror him.

As soon as Henry had come off his high, William adjusted his position. He settled both his hands back on the man’s waist and unpredictably quickened his thrusts to bury himself into that tight heat over and over and over again. He felt Henry shaking, his body refusing the overstimulation, his lungs struggling to standardize his breathing.

The taller man sighed. Henry felt his hips stuttering behind him and let out a broken moan. He struggled to stay in place to please his partner, doing his best to be good for him like his brain was instructing him to do.

But William didn’t seem close to stopping, and his body was sore and aching and, actually, now actively trying to escape his hold. He tried his best not to let it show, even when his eyes were threatening to spill more.

He felt the man behind him wrapping his left arm around his hips, making it so that he could free his right hand and bring it to Henry’s face. He heard himself whimpering, confused on what he was supposed to do, and widened his eyes when the palm of William’s hand went to suffocate his broken moans by spreading itself over Henry’s lips and securing itself tight against them.

“Next time” William said through his teeth, “I’m fucking your mouth.” He said is so casually, yet it sent Henry’s mind into spiralling. Suddenly a nauseous feeling took over his body, the possibility of all of that happening again hitting him with disgust that he directed at himself. He had gotten into this situation because his guts had _told_ _him_ it was necessary.

But that didn’t work as an affordable excuse anymore, did it? Not now. Not with his former friend’s cock pounding inside him in their office during working hours, not with that sense of familiarity impregnating the room until it was all he could breathe.

Before he knew it, Henry was crying. His fat, sorrowful tears breaking out of his eyes and wetting his cheeks all the way down to his chin and to William’s hand.

“Yeah,” William laughed behind him. “That’s more like it.”

He soon after emptied himself inside of Henry, filling him to the brim and resting his head against his shoulder, completely relaxed and amused and everything that Henry wasn’t. He brought his hand to caress his soft hair, interlocking his fingers with them and tugging playfully at the roots.

“You were so good, darling” he whispered in his ear, tenderly. “At least you tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then he kills Charlie, of course.


End file.
